Mine
by Dean Darke
Summary: Neah has come back. The earl keeps Cross where Neah can't reach him. Earl/Cross Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Please only proceed if you're an adult. This story contains non-consensual sex. You have been warned.

* * *

Cross was woken up by an intense pain in his backside. He let out a muffled yell and tried to move his hands to fix' the problem. It took him a little while to realize that his arms were tied behind his back and that he was gagged. Someone was also pushing his face into the mattress of what he assumed was a bed. He was also pretty sure he knew the reason for the pain as well. Someone was fucking him and he had no idea who and why this happened in the first place. The feeling of the other pounding into him was hurting really bad and also grossed him out. Who? The small grunts the other was letting out didn't tell him anything. He moved his arms, trying to get out of the ropes. The person behind him pulled out and slapped back right into him one last time before pausing. Cross let out a muffled groan, just waiting for something to happen. The hand in his hair pulled, lifting his head and forcing him to look back over his shoulder. The shock was clear on his face when none other than Adam's, the millennium earl's human form coming into view. The noah grinned towards him

"Are you surprised Marian?" He asked and pulled his head back. Cross let out a small hiss as his neck got into a very uncomfortable position. The earl leaned in and bit his neck hard, leaving a mark. He then let go of the other's hair and Cross was able to relax his neck.  
"Mhmf!" He said and the earl simply grinned.

"No need to use such a language, Marian. See this isn't personal. I heard Neah's back and I couldn't let you join up with him. I know he needs you. So I'm keeping you here and of course I'll have to make sure you stay here, but I'll tell you about that after we're done here." He once again began to relentlessly pound into him. Cross tried to glare at the other, but it hurt like fuck and instead he ended up burying his face in the mattress, not wanting the other to see how much it hurt. It hurt like fuck and he wanted it all to stop, but unfortunately his body was starting to respond even if he didn't want it to. The earl seemed to notice.

"Oh? Do you like being handed roughly?" He asked, "That gives me an idea."

* * *

The noah pulled out of the redhead and flipped him over so that he now was laying on his back. Cross' arms got pressed into his arms and it was really uncomfortable. The earl grabbed his legs and spread them apart despite the redhead fighting it. He pushed his fully erect cock into him again and once again picked up the relentless pounding. Adam lifted his hand and put it on the exorcist's chest. For a second Cross could feel a burning warmth on his skin and then it was gone. He felt confused. What was that? Adam removed his hand and undid the gag. Cross opened his mouth to say something really rude, but got interrupted by the earl's tongue slipping into his mouth. He contemplated biting it, but decided against it as it probably wouldn't do anything other than piss him off. He could feel the other's hand travel down his body and for a moment he found himself liking the idea. He mentally slapped himself. He'd never want the other to touch him. Even so he could feel himself getting more response by the second. What was going on? The other's fingers wrapped around his now erect cock and slowly began stroking it. He found himself moaning into the kiss. The earl smiled and shifted slightly. The next time he slammed back in it send a jolt of pleasure through Cross' body and he arched his back, moaning loudly. Adam broke the kiss and grinned down at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" He questioned, not stopping to fuck him or stroke him. Cross shook his head.

"What… did you do…?" He managed to get out before another moan prevented him from continuing. The earl chuckled.

"Making sure you won't leave." He replied, nibbling at the other's neck. Cross bit his lower lip. He had no idea what Adam was talking about, but just because this had started to feel didn't mean he was going to stay.

"Fuck you." He growled. Adam just chuckled.  
"Already doing the fucking." He purred and continued to slam against the other's prostate. Eventually Cross couldn't hold it back and he came. Adam came inside him shortly after and pulled out. The man pulled out and got out of bed, zipping his pants back up.

"This is your room from now on. I'm sure you're tired so please rest for a bit." He said and left, locking the door behind himself. Cross stared at the door, eyes getting heavy. Well this was humiliating. He could feel what probably was the other's seed mixed with his own blood pour out of his ass. With a frustrated sigh he closed his eyes. He wasn't in any condition to try to escape anyways. He might as well get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Still non-consensual material.

* * *

Chapter 2

Cross' eyes fluttered open. He was feeling cold and his body was hurting. He let out a small groan as he shifted and pain flared up in his backside. This was a good start. He managed to get up into a sitting position and looked around for his clothes. He found them torn into pieces not far from the bed. There was no use in trying to put them on. They wouldn't cover his bruised body at all. Looking around he saw a closet. Figuring it had to have something he could wear he carefully got up on his feet, but as he tried to take a step his legs gave out under him. He fell to the floor, hitting his elbow in the process. He hissed and just laid there, naked and holding his elbow. He felt disgusting. There was no way for him to clean himself of the previous day's activities. There were no source of water in there. As the pain in his elbow subsided he crawled over to the closet and got up with the help of the door.

"Fuck…" He mumbled and closed his eyes momentarily. His legs could barely hold his weight while he was simply standing. He opened the closet and looked inside. There was several different pieces of clothing, but he realized that he probably couldn't put on pants with his legs like this and he didn't want to when he still hadn't washed himself. So he settled for a robe he found in the deepest corner of the closet.

* * *

He had been resting on the bed for about two hours when he was starting to get hungry. He'd already tried to open the door or find some other way out. His magic wasn't working and no one had opened the door since he woke up. There wasn't much in the room either. The bed where he currently was resting, the closet and of course a desk. There was also an empty bookshelf standing against the far off wall. There wasn't anything to do and his chest was feeling uncomfortably warm, just like when the earl had… He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He rubbed his chest lightly. His stomach was making growling noises. When did he last eat? Honestly he had no idea what day it even was. How had he been captured? How long was he out before the events of last night? If it even was night then. He wasn't sure. The room had no windows, so he couldn't tell that way. Noise was heard coming from the door. Cross frowned and glanced over. The door opened and the earl stepped inside, carrying a tray of food. He couldn't help but wonder why the noah wanted to keep him alive. Wouldn't it be better if he just killed him? The earl in his human form smiled as he walked over and set the tray down.

* * *

"Are you hungry, Marian? He asked as his eyes traveled down Cross' body. The redhead felt incredibly happy that he was wearing that robe now. He was just about to tell the other to fuck off when his stomach decided to make noises.

"…A bit…" He mumbled and slowly sat up. The robe parted slightly, showing off one of his thighs. The earl licked his lips, but Cross pretended he didn't see.

"And you want to eat the food I brought, correct?" The noah continued. Cross gave him a suspicious look. He didn't like where this was going.

"If it's not poisoned then yes." He said cautiously. The earl's smiled grew bigger and he unzipped his pants, pulling out his half erect slab of meat.

"Then suck. You're not getting any food before you do and if you don't swallow it all you'll go without food as well."

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm not doing it." Cross said and folded his arms.

"Then you're not getting any food." Earl said. Cross' stomach chose that exact time to make noise again. He frowned. He didn't want to touch that disgusting thing, but he realized he also needed to eat. Otherwise he'd never get out of there. Not eating meant getting weaker because of hunger.

* * *

He reached out with a shaking hand and gently poked at the other's dick. It twitched. His frown deepened. He had to do this. Swallowing his pride he carefully wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke it. He didn't dare look the earl in the face. He didn't want to see his expression. He worked as quickly as he could, soon getting the other into a fully erect state. Cross felt a hand on his head and his face was pulled closer. The earl's dick was now poking against his lips, which he kept firmly shut.

"Open up beautiful. You don't want to go hungry all day, do you?" The earl growled and pushed against his lips. Cross stull refused to open his mouth. Was it really worth it? He was sure he could take that knife and stick it in the earl as a distraction and make his escape. A hard pull on his hair interrupted his thoughts and he let out a small yelp of pain. The earl too the chance and pushed his length into Cross' mouth and down his throat. He felt like he was going to choke. He lifted his hands and tried to push the earl away, but his resisting seemed to have no effect at all. The earl pulled out a bit and then rammed himself back in. He began to fuck Cross' mouth. The redhead clawed at the other, struggling to breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was going to choke to death! The earl grinned. He was holding Cross in place and he enjoyed seeing the General so helpless.

"Don't worry love. You'll soon get your reward." He said. Cross hated this. He hated the taste, the feeling and the experience itself. He'd never been on the receiving end of this. He couldn't understand why some women would do it of their own free will. The earl's movements came to a halt and he pushed himself as far down Cross' throat as he could. Cross panicked.

"Drink it all." The earl grinned and soon unloaded down the redhead's throat. Cross gagged, but swallowed as much as he could just so that he wouldn't choke on it. The taste was so horrible! Adam waited until there was nothing left until he pulled out his spent dick of the other's mouth. Cross coughed and nearly threw up. He felt that hand on top of his head again, but this time it was gently petting him.

"Now you can eat. You've earned it, pet." Earl moved the tray over to Cross. Removing his hand from his hair he carefully cut the food for him and hold out the fork. Cross just stared at the fork.

"Open your mouth sweetie." The earl purred. Cross parted his trembling lips and allowed the earl to feed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah at this point you should know that it will continue to be non-consensual.

* * *

Chapter 3

Cross stared at the wall. He had been given a clock to be able to keep track of the time. He honestly hadn't thought he would be given one when he requested it, but the earl had easily agreed to it. Now it was the only thing that kept him sane. Two days after the earl had fed him, since he last had been forced to do something sexual, he'd fallen ill. Three days after that and he was still sick. He was having a high fever, no appetite and he had no energy at all. His body felt heavy and all he could really do was to lay in bed. The earl had been inside a couple of times. For some reason he seemed to be pleased with his condition. The redhead wasn't really surprised. The earl really was a sadist after all. At least the other hadn't touched him against his will while in this state.

He curled into a small ball and closed his eyes. At least he was properly dressed. A loose fitting shirt and comfortable pants. He was barefoot, but since he was stuck in bed he didn't really mind. He thought about sleeping for a little to help fight the fever. He had just decided to do so when the door opened. He didn't even bother looking to see who it was. He already knew. The man walked over with the tray in his hands, putting out down on the bedside table. Cross felt the bed shift as the man sat down beside him. A hand found the way into his hair. The redhead frowned lightly and lifted his hand to slap it away, but even a small thing like that was too much and his hand fell back onto the bed. He heard the earl chuckle behind him.

"Too weak to even try to hit me? My my. Look how pathetic you are, Marian." The man chuckled. The hand in his hair trailed his spine downwards and continue down to firmly grasp his ass.

"Don't forget that I'm in full control here. I can punish you whenever I want. I'm just choosing to be nice right now."

"Don't touch me…"Cross replied weakly and shied away from the man's hand. Adam laughed again.

The noah grabbed Cross and forced him to roll over onto his back.

"I came here to feed you and make sure you stay hydrated. You can't die yet little pet, but maybe it's ready?" He grabbed the shirt and pulled it up far enough to reveal Cross' chest.

"Hey what are you-?" Cross began, but was interrupted by fabric getting into his mouth.

"It'd ready. Sorry love, but you'll have to eat after this. I'll make sure to be quick." The earl pulled the redhead's pants and undergarments down, dropping them to the floor. Cross protested and tried to push him away, but he was too weak to do anything. Adam unzipped his own pants, pulled out his dick and easily spread Cross' legs apart.

"N-no… stop…" The redhead tried to kick the other, but his foot was caught and his legs were spread wider apart.

"Don't worry. Once we're done here and you've gotten some rest you won't be sick anymore. It's a necessary part. You'll understand later." And with those words the earl forced his dick through Cross' opening without any consideration at all. Cross gasped in pain. The uncomfortable heat in his chest from the first time he found himself in this situation came back. He put a hand over the burning sensation and found that his chest really was warm even through the shirt. What was this? He tried to focus his thoughts. All while Adam relentlessly was pounding into him. A small whimper left the redhead's lips. It hurt like hell. He didn't like it. He wanted it to stop.

Just as he finished that thought the heat in his chest felt like it exploded. He gasped in shock. Suddenly his whole body was feeling warm. Especially his nether regions and where the earl's hands were touching his naked skin. The pain was as good as gone. It was still there, but for some reason he didn't think of it as pain anymore. The whole thing was starting to feel good. Unbelievably good even. Without even thinking he began to thrust back towards Adam, wanting more of that sensation. He had no idea of what was happening anymore. He just knew he needed more. The earl let out a pleased noise and stopped moving. He pulled the feverish redhead up so that the other was straddling him and looked into his face.

"Move. You want more of my dick, don't you?" He purred and pressed a kiss to the other's neck. Cross let out a low moan. He wanted to hit the other, but his body moved on his own. He lifted his body off of the other just to slam himself back down. He began riding him. In the back of his mind he felt shame, but he couldn't control his body. It was moving as if possessed. Adam wasn't even doing anything anymore. He was the one who kept this relentless pace. How he did it with a fever this high he had no idea, but he kept going, loving how the other's cock was stroking his insides and how it would hit is prostate every time he slammed himself back down. By now he was moaning like a little bitch. Adam was enjoying this. He could tell. His face looked so pleased.

"You're so eager, Marian. Do you like my cock that much? Do you want me to cum inside you?" He purred. Cross couldn't answer. He didn't want to answer anyways. This was humiliating. He felt Adam's hands on his hips and suddenly the noah joined in the thrusting. He was feeling so good he was starting to see white. He could hear Adam laugh, but didn't really register it. A few more thrusts and he practically exploded. Cum splattered onto both himself and Adam. Yet neither of them slowed down. Not until Adam pushed the redhead down onto his cock, holding him still while he unloaded into him. Cross let out a pleasured scream as he felt his insides being filled. That was the last thing he felt. As soon as his orgasm was over, Cross fainted.

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was the clock's ticking. With a groan he rolled over to take a look at it. Twelve. If it was in the middle of the night or the day he had no idea. He was feeling a lot better though. Looking down at himself he noticed he was naked, but he seemed to have been cleaned. He smelled fresh. His sheets had also been changed. He frowned lightly. What exactly had happened? He tried to remember and when he did he wished he could forget again. Had he actually… willingly ridden him? Had he really made all those sounds? Been so eager? No way. He got out of bed. His ass was a bit sore, but it didn't actually feel too bad. He made his way over to the closet to grab some clothes. As he opened the door he glanced towards the mirror on the inside. What he saw made him stop moving. There was a blood red mark on his chest. It was way too detailed. He couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be either, but it was clearly imprinted with magic. It had a sort of strange glow.

"No no no. What is this? What did he do?" He mumbled to himself in panic. He tried to dispel the magic within the mark, but it didn't work. Maybe this was what had made him do all that stuff before? It did only happen after that warm feeling in his chest exploded.

"Fuck." He grabbed some clean clothes and put them on. He needed this removed and as soon as possible. He couldn't have this magic mark on his body. He was going to make Adam remove it.


	4. Chapter 4

So I decided to re-write chapter 4. So here it is. It's written while sleep deprived so don't judge it too hard. Enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 4

The earl had left to take care of some family business and he'd left the door unlocked. Cross carefully peeked out of the door before making his way outside. He held back a small gasp as his bare feet made contact with the ice cold stone floor. The floor in the room where he had been held captive had been made out of wood. Unfortunately he didn't really consider himself having the time to check if there were any shoes in the room. He quietly closed the door and made his way down the corridor. This place was bigger than he thought. He realized it when he turned into another massive corridor. Where was he even? There were no sign of any people which was good. That meant he didn't have to worry about finding a hiding spot. At least not for now.

He made his way through five or six other corridors before he reached a staircase. He quickly made his way down and over to a window. The first floor! Perfect! He looked around and attempted to get the window opened. It wouldn't budge. That was odd. Maybe it simply was stuck? He tried a couple of more times before giving up. Two other windows gave the same result. Cross quickly gave up on the idea and continued forward. People began to appear and every time they did he was quick to find a place to hide. Behind a statue, inside a small closet and so on.

"There has to be a door that leads outside here somewhere…" He muttered to himself and just then he spotted it. A door and it looked like it was leading outside. He quickly hurried over to it and turned the knob. Unlocked. He felt relief wash over him. He could finally get out of this place. He opened the door and took one step outside and then… He felt something grab the back of his collar and he was yanked backwards.

"No!" He exclaimed and tried to grab onto the door, but it slipped just past his fingers and was shut in front of his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind if you were simply taking a walk around the mansion, but to think you'd dare to try and escape." The earl's voice said from behind him. It was dripping with poison. Cross knew he was fucked.

"Now I have to punish you."

Cross pulled on the roped that was keeping his hands tied behind his back. He was laying on his stomach with the earl looming over him. The redhead was naked while the other man was fully dressed. At least for now. He had no idea what the earl's idea of punishment was, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He had been so close to escaping… Sudden pain flared up in his left ass cheek. He gasped and looked back to see that the man had removed his belt and was hitting him with it. He was hit again, in the exact same place as before. Once again pain flared up. Cross bit his lower lip. Really? With the belt? At least he wasn't using the metal end of it. He received several more strikes. Gradually the pain got worse and he realized that the man was hitting him harder with each strike. The last strike even brought tears to his eyes.

"Look how red you are." Adam said and grabbed the other's red hair, moving it out of the way and bit the base of his neck, hard. He received a low hiss from the man underneath him and when he moved away marks from his teeth were clearly showing.

By now Cross just wanted the whole ordeal to end. The earl had bent him over in an almost unnatural way and fucked him hard, without any regard for his wellbeing. And as soon as he'd been close to climax the earl had stopped and denied him just that. This torture continued until the earl came inside and threw him back onto the bed like a used toy. Cross was painfully hard and he had no way to reach orgasm. He would also later find out that he would continue to stay hard no matter what. The earl lifted one of his legs and slipped something into him. Cross frowned. What in the world? Something slightly bigger followed and he realized that the last part was a butt plug. Something was tied to his thigh. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what was going on and then came the click. The vibrations hit him hard and he moaned loudly, moving to try to hit the button that made the vibrations stop. It didn't work. The earl watched him for a few seconds and then left.

At one point he must have passed out because he was woken up by someone petting his hair. He could still feel the vibrations deep in his ass. He cracked an eye open and a blurry Adam appeared. There was a smile on his face. A small click sounded and the vibrations stopped. His body immediately relaxed. He felt the plug and the toy being removed and he let out a soft moan as they left his body. Adam inspected him and shook his head.

"I see that I might have been a little too rough on you." He spoke softly and undid the rope binding his arms. He gently lifted Cross' hand and kissed his wrist that had marks from the rope. Cross simply watched, too tired to move. Adam gently put his arm down and leaned in, capturing the redhead's lips. Cross stayed unresponsive, not kissing back. He just wanted to rest.

"I know you're tired, but we must take care of this first." The noah said softly and gently ran his fingers along Cross' erection. A small gasp left his lips. Why did the pleasure always feel intensified when the earl touched him? Was it because of this strange mark? What was it even?

"And then you need a bath." Adam pulled Cross closer to himself and gently began jerking him off. The redhead moaned into the other's shirt. Just get it over with so he could sleep. It didn't take too long before he reached his limit and hit release. Adam smiled lightly.

"There you go. Now you don't need to worry about that. Come on. The bath is ready." He lifted the sore redhead and carried him into the bathroom, gently placing him in the bathtub before leaving. He'd change the sheets.

Adam returned to the bathroom to find Cross fast asleep in the warm water. He shook his head and carefully cleaned him. He then lifted him from the bathtub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. The redhead made no sign of waking up and he realized how exhausted he must have been. He carefully placed him on the bed and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He didn't bother getting the other dressed in something. He watched the redhead sleep, pulling his fingers through his damp hair. He could've just killed the man instead of going through all this trouble, but he didn't want to. After all they had been friends once in the past. That and it would work better against Neah to keep him alive.

"Sleep well, Marian."


End file.
